My Love For You
by coffee.mango
Summary: one-shot sakura POV. Sasuke left the village, what is Sakura thinking about? spoilers chap. 181. r&r :


**-My Love For You-**

_Written by: Crystal Faerie  
  
Author's note: So I'm _finally_ writing a new fanfic! (surprise surprise) I haven't started one in like.... 1..2..3.. who knows how long!! Naruto has been a big thing for me for quite a while. I have recently caught up with other fans on the manga. Naruto is probably one of my top favorite anime. And I'm just happy to present to everyone my first Naruto sasusaku one-shot fanfic, My Love For You. Enjoy the fic, and please don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. It is created by the one and only_ Masashi Kishimoto_. He owns! :P  
  
Warnings: Maybe a little out-of-characterness, and also slight spoilers for chap. 181._ __  
  
- 

-

-

---------------  
  
I've always wanted you to watch me. To honor me. To teach me. I want you to see what I have accomplished.

I wished for you to listen to my dreams and hopes. They are one of my most important treasures. They sit inside my mind and stay there forever.

I always liked your personality. That's what caught my eye at first. You were quiet and lonely, but strong... powerful.

You made many things look easy, however they were not. You learn quickly and effortlessly outclass others. You have surpassed even the most eminent, yet you do not look as if you notice.

I wish for you and me to laugh together. To share our happiness together.

That one day, you completely changed. I was dreadfully frightened. You did not look like the real you. You did not feel like the real you... Who were you? Why were you acting so different... so mysteriously?

I was even more frightened later on. You threatened to kill another. I wanted you to stop. So I embraced you. Afterward you seemed to have returned back. I was relieved.

_[Mou nido to hagurete shimawanu you ni to... Kimi ni tsutaete okitai koto ga nee aru yo Tanoshii toki wa dare to demo wakachiaeru Dakedo tsuraku kanashii toki ni wa sou sou Hoka no dareka nanka ja umerarenai  
  
I pray we'll never be separated again... There's something, you know, that I want to tell you You can share fun times with anyone But in the hard, sad times, yeah that's right There's no one who can replace you]_  
  
There was always a thought inside my mind, which said that we would be together for eternity. Our hearts would tie together, and we would love each other forever. We would never be too far apart. We would be with each other.  
  
_[Yume miru koto de sura Konnan na jidai demo Wasurenaide hoshii yo  
  
In these times When it's difficult even to dream I want you to remember]  
_  
So I hold this old picture of you, our other comrade, and I. I cry and cry. I miss you. I wonder why you left the village. Please, please come back. But if you really do not come, there is always a place for you in my heart.   
  
_[Jiyuu wo migite ni ai nara hidarite ni Kakaete arukou toki ni wa tsumazukinagara  
  
Freedom in your right hand, and love in your left hand Walking and carrying them, sometimes stumbling]_  
  
I will love you forever and always. I promise. You are the one just for me.

If you ever trying to search for love, just look up into the faraway sky, and find me. Listen for my voice.

Our souls will unify and will be together without end. And I'll be waiting.  
  
Owaru (end)

-

-

-

---------------

Well ya, that's the end. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Kinda short... I know... Too bad it was a one-shot cuz I woulda kept goin lol. And I think most of you could tell it was Sakura's pov. Who couldn't figure that out? I wrote this because... well lot's of ppl think Sakura's a total weakling and she's just a minor character or whatever, but Sakura does play a pretty important role in the series. I wrote of what I thought she had in her mind, as hardly as I could describe it hehe

Oh and in the fic there were lyrics to Ayumi Hamasaki's song _I Am_. Got them off **animelyrics.com**... it's a very appealing song...

By the way, if you are interested in Naruto but have not yet seen the anime series nor read the manga, you can head on to **narutofan.com** or **narutocentral.com**. They have plenty of subbed downloads.

And you see that menu down at the right hand corner? It says _submit review_ and _go_ right? Well click it already and review my fic! Give some suggestions... and comments... maybe questions... ya


End file.
